The invention relates to an injection adaptor for and a method of introducing a free-flowing compound uses as a corrosion-protective agent for a protection of an expansible plug inserted in a hole drilled in masonry.
Fixing elements that are constructed as metal expansible plugs and can be inserted with a matching fit into drilled holes with an undercut are known. Extremely secure fixings can be produced in concrete or similar materials using these fixing elements, and a very high resistance to pull-out forces is attained. In special applications, it may be necessary to provide the metal fixing elements with a corrosion protection, for which purpose a viscous sealing compound can be used.
Corrosion protection for a fixing element of this kind is disclosed in DE-A-35 388 995. There, a sealing compound that is used as a corrosion-protective agent, is first introduced into the drilled hole. The metal expansible plug is then inserted in the drilled hole, the sealing compound being displaced so that it is rises towards the mouth of the drilled hole. The amount of corrosive-protective agent must be so calculated that it is sufficient for corrosion-protective agent to be able to rise up to the mouth of the drilled hole. The cavities inside the fixing element cannot reliably be filled with anti-corrosive agent using this known method.